Text communication can be an efficient way to exchange information, but may also exhibit various deficiencies. For example, workers may be able to efficiently communicate information by text—e.g., through instant messaging programs—despite being otherwise engaged in separate (but potentially related) voice calls. Additionally, text communication may be a useful mode for exchanging information among participants, presenters and moderators of eMeetings, without interrupting oral or other presentation materials. Further, text communication may result in a ready-made transcript of an interaction, which may be referenced in order to recall or review the content of the interaction. One deficiency of text communication, however, is the potential lack of guidance for the pronunciation of typed words. It may be difficult, for example, to convey the proper pronunciation of names, places, products or other words and phrases through text communication alone.